fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Book of Knowledge (Tales of nephilim)
Summary Object created by Lekmos. With this world could be yours to command..... Book of Knowledge was created by outer beings long time before current worlds was created. Book can control all what is in reality meaning dimensional to beyond. It is unknow why these beings created this powerfull item, but there is many things shourded in mystery about outer beings. Currently DEL is who holds book in his hands and never gived to anyone else. By Engineer words, he has seen that like DEL try find something in book. After may milleniums later in one day DEL deiced throw this book away..... powers and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: 1-A Name: 'Book of Knowledge '''Origin: Tales of nephilim ' 'Age: '''Unknow '''Classification: '''Book '''Wielders: '''Outer beings, Deus Ex Lekmos (currently), Sonny (after his sevent incarnation), Mikael Python (At the past) '''Powers and abilities: 'Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2), Magic (All types of magic), Matter Manipulation (Quantum Level), Causality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Creation (Book can create almost anything what comes user mind), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Up to infinite dimensional level at max), Dimensionless Existence (Type 1), Absolute Authority, Probability Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Telepathy (between user and book) Teleportation and Dimensional Travel (Any where inexistence and outside of it), Omniscience (with this book you can watch all thigs what happen in tales of nephilim verse), Meta-Concept Manipulation (With book you can determine all concept to reality and freely manipulate them), Existence Erasure (With book user can determine who has to rigth exist and not in reality), Durability Negation, Life and Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Book can manipulate souls many ways like resurrection, healing, removing and restoration), Powers off,'' BFR and Sealing, (With book user can send and seal others around existence, even to void of nothing), Order Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Dream Manipulation,Biological Manipulation, Immortality (Type 10, book can grant to it`s wielders eternal life), Regeneration (High-Godly, book grants also increable regeneration ability to it`s wielder), Statistics Amplification, [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency]]: Outerversal Level, '(Book itself is truly boundless to concept of dimensions and time and transcents all dimensions, space-time, concepts and physics, which work in dimensional hierarchy. It also holds almost whole existence and can shape, disturb, twist or reshape it freely. Book has also power over Mikael Python in his Ehises form and ten outer beings absorbed.) [[Speed|'Speed]]:'' Irrelevant, '(Book can grant it wielder speed beyond concept of speed) [[Durability|'''Durability]]: Outerversal, '(beings with power caliber, like Deus Ex Lekmos, Mikael Python or Meyers can`t destroy the book.) [[Range|'Range]]: Irrelevant, '(User can with book see everything in verse and manipulate it.) '''Material: '''Unknow Needed Prerequisite for Use: * Open book and understand how it works, it won`t work just opening it and begin chant sometihing. User must know exactly how book and concept works to use book properly. '''Weaknesses: ' * Book itself nothing notable, but it must be open when using. * There is one being which book could not control. '''Notable attacks/Techniques: *'Re Mutare: '''Almost everything what exists and is non-exist can be manipulated by book. *'Cione: 'With book user could seal other beings and prevent them using their abilities. With book user could example seal one being to planet and being could not escape from there before effect would be reserved by book. *'De Potentia: 'With book user can prevent others use their powers. *'Quod Rasuram: '''With book user can erase other beings from existence. It unknow can book destroy DEL or Meyers, but both are bothered when subject was asked. '''Note: '''Might be changes in future.. Trivia *DEL offered book to Sonny before he decided to hold the race, but Sonny refused offer. So, DEL throwed book to black hole and told ``Race has begun``. Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Weapons Category:Tier 1 Category:Nephilim Story Category:Sonnys journey